Addicted
by Tijiya
Summary: What she wanted most, she couldn't have.


Laying innocently on her couch, a young womanslept. One armdrapped lazily across her stomach and her other arm above her head.her breaths came in short pants as she dreamed. Her cerulean orbs snapped open with a gasp and a little jump.Her raven hair swished behind her as she jumped up and ran out of her front door. Her short black skirt swished around her slender legs as she ran. Her forest green halter top clung to her small form. The cold air nipped at her exposed skin fiercely, but she welcomed the distraction from her previous thoughts. Her bare feet froze as she ran across the street, not stopping when she stepped on a particularly sharp rock. She welcomed the feeling of the cold grass which was slowly becoming white from the snow that started falling. She passed a few children attempting to make a snowman even though there was only a light sheet of snow on the ground. They looked at her oddly due to her short attire in the freezing cold.

**It's like you're a drug **

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down **

**It's like I'm stuck **

**It's like I'm running from you all the time **

A few years ago Kagome Higurashi would have never done such a reckless thing such as running through the freezing cold without grabbing a jacket and shoes. She would be able to sleep through the night without waking up in the middle of the night short of breath. She wouldn't turn around sharply thinking there was someone behind her when, in reality, there wasn't. But that was then, this is now. She stopped to catch her breath resting her hands on her knees. Her chest and throat burned as she inhaled the cold air. Her nose and cheeks were red and her feet were aching in the cold snow, but she refused to return to her house. She couldn't go back to the place 'He' had visited her so many times. His scent still lingered by her window where he had entered.

**And I know I let you have all the power **

**It's like the only company I seek is misery all around **

Kagome wasn't one to run from her problems, but this was one she couldn't….wouldn't face. Just the thought of him was enough to make her knees go weak. She had told herself after the first time she had her heart broken that she'd never fall for a man as hard as she did before. She'd take it slow and decide then. That fell through the toilet the moment she saw him. Even after seeing what he was capable of, she wasn't afraid of him. Somehow she knew that he wouldn't harm her. She didn't know why, but she just knew it. Kagome shook her head as an image came unbidden into her already plagued mind. A groan passed her lips; she couldn't even control her thoughts any longer.

**It's like you're a leech **

**Sucking the life from me **

**It's like I can't breathe **

**Without you inside of me **

She walked over to a snow covered bench, cleared off the snow, and sat down. She remembered when she had first met him. He was rude, arrogant, and a complete jerk sometimes! Many feared him, his speed was incredible and matched with his skill of his Katana he was deadly. He looked deadly even without his weapon. Two of his teammates feared him to a point, with good reason, and one respected him. He never considered anyone his 'friend'. Either you had his respect, or you didn't. She guessed he considered her an idiot when they first met, when he insulted her she reacted the way she knew how. She had said 'Oswari!'. Then remembered that he wasn't Inuyasha and didn't have the sacred beads.

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

Kagome closed her eyes; white snow fell in her raven hair making it look like the night sky. Remember the saying 'You want what you can't have'? Well she knew that she fit that quite well. She knew she couldn't have him, that's why she wanted him. Even though he could be a total bastard she still desired him. He would visit occasionally and they'd talk for a bit then he'd leave. Even through those short visits they were becoming harder to stand. She thought that Kitsune's were horny creatures. Ha! Kagome figured that she was worse than Youko and that was saying something! She rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on. By now her feet were numb; she could no longer feel her toes. But she still had no desire to leave her spot on the bench.

**It's like I can't breathe **

**It's like I can't see anything **

**Nothing but you **

**I'm addicted to you **

**It's like I can't think **

**Without you interrupting me **

**In my thoughts, in my dreams **

**You've taken over me **

**It's like I'm not me **

**It's like I'm not me **

Since he had walked into her life she couldn't get him off of her mind, or out of her dreams. Dreams that would, should, make a woman like her blush the shade of a fire engine. She felt weak, lost to her emotions. All the while he was unaware of what he did to her. What he caused her to feel, to think, to want. After hearing about his past life she almost cried, for him. How she always managed to fall for the half breed males with tough pasts was beyond her. Kagome had wanted to tread carefully so as to not suffer the same heart break again. Not only had she fallen for him, but she fell for him ten times harder!

**It's like I'm lost **

**It's like I'm giving up slowly **

**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me **

**Leave me alone **

**And I know these voices in my head are mine alone **

**And I know I'll never change my ways **

**If I don't give you up now **

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. The presence of a youkai nearby became known to her. She felt around for the aura, her breath hitched when she recognized the energy signature. His footsteps were light; she couldn't hear him approach the bench. She didn't look up when she felt his crimson gaze look her over. A scoff reach her ears, almost inaudible, but she did catch it.

"What are you doing out here wearing that? You'll freeze," he said in his normal 'I could care less' voice.

"I just needed to think," she replied quietly.

"No wonder the nigen race is doomed." She laughed quietly. He raised an eyebrow wondering what had suddenly struck her as funny.

"I guess you're right about that," Kagome smiled a bit as she spoke. The human race was flawed, sometimes stupid, just like she was right now. Running out into the freezing cold with a short skirt, halter top, and no shoes qualified for that category. That's why she didn't say anything to him about the way she felt. She knew that he'd never return the feeling. He considered humans beneath him…and she is a human.

**It's like I can't breathe **

**It's like I can't see anything **

**Nothing but you **

**I'm addicted to you **

**It's like I can't think **

**Without you interrupting me **

**In my thoughts, in my dreams **

**You've taken over me **

**It's like I'm not me **

**It's like I'm not me **

He looked down at the raven haired beauty that refused to look him in the eye. Or at him in general. When she seemed lost in her thoughts he wondered what they may be. She was certainly a mystery that had even Kurama baffled. At first he was annoyed that he wanted to find out more about her because he never felt like that before. Especially toward a nigen. A Miko to boot! He thought her an idiot for running out into the cold dressed for the summer. He had even voiced his opinion, but that simply seemed to amuse her. Why she found it funny was beyond him. Looking her over again he forced back a sigh. She didn't know what she did to him, but she'd never know. That's how it would be and nothing would change from that.

**I'm hooked on you **

**I need a fix **

**I can't take it **

**Just one more hit **

**I promise I can deal with it **

**I'll handle it, quit it **

**Just one more time, then that's it **

**Just a little bit more to get me through this **

Kagome finally lifted her gaze to the fire youkai in front of her. His back was turned. She finally made a decision, one that might…will get her killed, but she couldn't take it! 'Just once, then that's it. Just once, that's all,' she thought as she stood quietly. He turned his head when he heard her advance on him. He gave her his full attention; it wasn't like her to just approach him like this. She stopped when she was a couple of feet from him. Her raven hair blew in the fierce wind. She wouldn't back down now; she wouldn't take the coward's way out. It was now or never. Leaning up, she captured his lips in a heated kiss. She poured her desire for him in that one kiss, how much it hurt knowing that she could never be with him. Breaking apart she looked at the shocked fire youkai only long enough for him to see the few tears that escaped before she ran off.

**I'm hooked on you **

**I need a fix **

**I can't take it **

**Just one more hit **

**I promise I can deal with it **

**I'll handle it, quit it **

**Just one more time, then that's it **

**Just a little bit more to get me through this **

He stood for a moment in the brisk wind of winter before running off to Kagome's house. Why had she cried? For some reason unknown to him, something inside of him had stirred when she kissed him. Although, he wasn't one to fall for a human onna. He wasn't falling for one, he wouldn't let himself. But maybe, he already did. Maybe love was something that couldn't be helped nor ignored. The scent of blood wafted to his sensitive nose. He hurried his pace the worst coming to his plagued mind. He made a leap and landed on her window ledge. Just as he always did, he rapped gently on the thin glass. But instead of being met with the welcoming smile of the young Miko that lived there, he was met with a sight he never wanted to see. He threw his weight against the glass and rolled into the room landing on his feet. He turned his head and his crimson eyes widened at the scene before him. There lay on the ground, a deep gash along her slender neck, was the Miko that had stolen his heart. Her cerulean eyes looked blankly to the side.

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts, in my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

With the crimson blood against her creamy skin it made her look like a fallen angel. Her hair stained with the wet warmness that continued to pour. His legs suddenly feeling like they were made of lead, he fell to his knees. Something rolled on the ground to the crimson that now stained the floor beneath her neck. Something was clutched in her lifeless hand, he carefully pried it out and unfolded the crumpled, blood stained paper. It was simple, but it was all he needed to read.

_I want a love I can't have. Hiei…I'm addicted to you._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tijiya: The idea for this one-shot popped into my head while listening to the song 'Addicted'. I spet a few weeks adjusting it and now I deem it good enough for all to read! It's supposed to be kind of a tragic love type of thing. I dunno how to explain it, but I hope that you all enjoy it just as much as I did writting it! Please review before leaving!

Kaze Mai: -holds up paper-

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Addicted (c) Kelly Clarkson


End file.
